hellgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Legio Honoris Dei
Who is the Legio Honoris Dei? The Legio Honoris Dei is a clan to the first pc game title from the Flagship Studios - Hellgate: London. How is the Legion organised? The Legion's managed by three leaders, known as the Legatus Thereby, they ask the tribunal for advices, which mostly is well-staffed by 5 members. We call these members Tribunus Angusticlavus, in plural Tribuni Angusticlavii. The task of the tribunal is the supervision of the Legatus and the Tribunus Laticlavius. Further, the tribunal is used as a court. When a legionnaire violates the law he'll be condemn by this court. Furthermore, they give a helping hand in the organisation of the Legion. Where can I inform myself about you? You can find and read informations about us on our forum . In addition, we are always on IRC Quake.Net in the channel #legio.honoris.dei if you wish to take up contact. Soon, you can learn more about us and what we are doing on our Website: www.Legio-Honoris-Dei.com To whom can I turn with special questions about you? When you've got questions about the organisation and the structure of the clan you may ask Alpha. If you've got questions concerning the website or the forum you may turn yourself on p4nda, our webmaster. Of course you can also ask all the other members. They will answer your questions in all their conscience. Everyday life in the guild 1. Are there guild events? In our current stance we plan to provide guild events. Sadly, the game is still in a very early stadium, so we can't tell you very much about the game's features or what possibilitys the game provides. Events outside of the game itself are also discussed. As an example guild meetings at game conventions or/and in a private scale. 2.Are these events an obligation? Guild events are no obligations, however we would be pleased if you show up as often as possible. Ingame guild events will let you gain experience in the game mechanics and social life within the guild. Legionnaires deserve honor and glory and you even have the chance to climb up in the Legion's hierarchy! 3.Are decisions coordinated or are they designated by the leaders? Organisational decisions and decisions which can be arranged with the guild rules will be determined by the leaders. Decisions which could change the face of the guild will be coordinated. 4.Do I need other programms beside the game itself? You need an internet browser to inform yourself about activities on the guild's own website. Furthermore, you need an IRC-Client (mIRC for example) because we supply a live platform where you can chat with other legionnaires in real time. 5. If I see there's a dispute in the guild, what shall I do? If there are conflicts within the guild you should act in sanity and resolve the problem in a discussion. If the dispute is more profoundly you should call in the tribunal which will take care of the problem. Guild applicant 1.Why should I join you? If you look for a clan which challengs you as a player, which provides you a high grade of fun and in addition reflects a strong companionship, you are at the right place! 2. Which conditions are placed at applicants? The applicants should be at least 18 years old and should be able to write und talk in German language. Wider you should have a certain grade of social skills as it is usual. An asocial behaviour, rasistic ideas and/or any policital campaigns won't be tolerated. 3. Can I join other guilds while I'm in the Legion? If you join another guild when you're still a part of the guild we'll eject you. 4. How often do I have to be online? As often as it appears healthy to you. We don't asking you to play day in day out, but an active participation in clan life is indispensable. 5. Is there an age restriction? As we already mentioned the age restriction is fixed on 18 years. Exceptions are not to be expected. Members who were already in the guild before the website is going online and still are under 18 years old won't be affected by this rule. The age cut for the girls is one to two years lower, because of their more progressive mental development. In our opinion, girls can join us earlier than boys can. 6.Must I have gaming experience? No, after all our clan is there to lead an interested beginner into the London underground. You see, knowledge will be provided by us! = Order and structure within the Legion = Ranks within the Legion The highest commander within the Legion is known as Legatus Legatus #1 Beniaminus "Alpha" Legatus #2 Frankus "Faenwolf" Legatus #3 Ull "p4nda" A little bit beyond the hierarchy but still important for the Legion is the Praefectus Castrorum. He is the storagekeeper Praefectus Castrorum Ull "p4nda" The Tribunal of the Angusticlavii. It's got an advisory function and is used as a court. Tribuni Angusticlavii Phillip "Fenrirwolf" Ben "Calberix" Julian "mantis84" Tim "TriGoN" Christoph "Twinfaced" Visit us Everybody who's still interested in us can visit our homepage. Go ahead, we won't bite you ;) http://www.legio-honoris-dei.com irc://de.quakenet.org/legio.honoris.dei Category:Hellgate: London